1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for planting a row of cement piles on the bed of a river, more particularly to an improved process which is capable of tidily planting the row of cement piles on the bed of the river so as to minimize the clearance between each pair of the piles, thereby preventing the soil of the river, which is located downstream of and in the proximity of the piles, from being washed away, when in flood.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to plant a row of cement piles upstream of and in the proximity of the portion of a levee, which is to be adjusted or repaired. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional process to plant a row of cement piles on a bed of a river 21 includes the following steps: (1) hoisting and inserting a first cement pile 1 into the bed 21 of the river by means of a crane 2, the bottom end of the pile 1 being tapered in order to be easily inserted into the bed 21 of the river; (2) hoisting a second cement pile 1' and moving the bottom end portion 11 of the same to abut against the top end portion 12 of the first cement pile 1; (3) depressing the second cement pile 1' to insert the lower portion of the same into the bed 21 of the river; (4) planting a third cement pile 1" on the bed 21 of the river in the same manner as the second cement pile 1'; and (5) planting the rest of the cement piles on the bed 21 of the river one by one in the same manner as the third cement pile 1".
As a result, a relative large clearance 211 is formed between each adjacent pair of the cement piles 1, 1', 1" due to the fact that the piles 1, 1', 1" are usually inclined, causing water flow through the clearances 211. This water flow reduces the water blocking effect of the row of piles 1, 1', 1".